Its True
by deeb.ai
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Hanbin dan Jinhwan, Lets read! the first iKON BJin fanfic


Its True?

Yaoi, Binhwan (Hanbin x Jinhwan) iKON

deeahyoo12 (twitter)

"Lihatlah dirimu Hanbin-ah, kau sangat tampan mengenakan tuxedo ini." Sungguh, sebenarnya kalau bisa, Jinhwan lebih baik berada dirumah tidur dan melupakan realita yang terjadi saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, seseorang yang telah lama mengisi hari-harimu, berbagi cerita, berbagi kasih sayang, dan saling percaya untuk menjalin cinta, sekarang ini tengah bersiap untuk mengucap janji suci, iya! Menikah. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, Hanbin, nama pria tampan yang berada dihadapannya akan menikah bukan dengan Jinhwan. Disini, diruang rias mempelai pria, ia hanya berakting layaknya aktor hollywood seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, seolah hatinya itu tidak merasakan sakit. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Ck! Lucu sekali ekspresimu itu hyung!" Dan Hanbin muak dengan akting sok kuat pria yang berdiri dibelakangnya sekarang. Hanbin hafal sekali ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Jinhwan, dan ekspresi yang dapat dilihatnya dari refleksi kaca itu adalah ekspresi yang menyiratkan rasa putus asa dan rasa sakit. Lelaki yang sebenarnya masih dicintainya itu benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Kenapa? Aku senang kau sebentar lagi akan menikah dan menempuh hidup baru dengan pria idaman seperti Donghyuk." Lagi-lagi kebohongan. Jinhwan ingin menangis sekarang, tolong siapa saja bawa Jinhwan pergi dari sini.

Cklek!

Suara pintu dibuka, dan itu adalah penyelamat bagi Jinhwan.

"Acara akan segera dimulai, Hanbin-ah bersiaplah, dan Jinhwan-ah ayo! Kita harus cari tempat." Itu Jiwon, sahabat Jinhwan yang sekaligus kakak dari seorang Kim Hanbin.

"Ah! Jiwon, baiklah, ayo!"

Jiwon menarik tangan Jinhwan agar pergi bersama. Tapi sebelum mencapai pintu keluar, Hanbin menahan tangan Jinhwan yang bebas membuat langkah Jinhwan terhenti dan otomats Jiwon pun berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa Hanbin-ah?" Tanya Jiwon yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa perihal hubungan adik lelakinya itu dengan Jinhwan sang sahabat.

Sedangkan Jinhwan? Ia sudah menahan tangisnya sedari tadi, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah didepan Hanbin, Jadi ia hanya berhenti tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kau, tunggu dan lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti."

Tajam dan menusuk, kata-kata Hanbin membuat Jinhwan terkesiap dan menoleh dengan cepat, menatap manik mata tajam Hanbin yang menunjukkan kesungguhan.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan melakukan hal yang pada akhirnya akan mengecewakan banyak orang Hanbin." Jinhwan tidak yakin, tapi Hanbin adalah tipe orang nekad yang egois. Dia akan melakukan apapun yang menurutnya benar tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan ditanggung.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Jiwon yang bingung pun bertanya, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh dua orang yang sibuk saling menatap agar bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing. Jinhwan sudah hafal tatapan yang selalu Hanbin tunjukkan padanya, tapi untuk kali ini, sepertinya Hanbin telah memberikan perisai pada matanya agar Jinhwan tidak mampu membaca apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak perduli." Hanbin menyeringai. Benarkan? Dia itu egois.

...

Kedua mempelai telah siap didepan altar, pernikahan akan segera dimuali. Pernikahan sederhana yang hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang terdekat dari kedua keluarga mempelai.

Jinhwan sudah duduk dibarisan ketiga paling tepi dibangku tamu, tatapannya kosong. Didalam hatinya yang paling dalam sebenarnya ia tak rela. Ia ingin yang berdiri disana bersama Hanbin adalah dirinya bukan Donghyuk adik sepupunya.

Jinhwan hanya diam, saat Jiwon mengajaknya berbicara, ia hanya menjawab seadanya, dan itu membuat Jiwon terheran, pasalnya sahabatnya ini bukanlah orang yang seperti kehilangan nyawa seperti sekarang ini,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jihwan-ah?" tanya Jiwon khawatir.

Jinhwan menoleh, mencoba memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia bis agar sahabatnya ini tidak khawatir, "Tentu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin? Tapi terlihat tidak baik, apa kau sakit?" Jiwon tetap bersikeras bertanya tentang keadaan Jinhwan, ia sangat khawatir.

"Iya Jiwon-ah, aku baik, sangat baik, jadi jangan sok khawatir seperti itu, oke?" Jinhwan mencoba meyakinkan sekali lagi.

Jiwon kembali menghadap kedepan, Jiwon sudah tidak peduli, sahabatnya itu memang keras kepala. "Kau itu memang keras kep- Ya! Hanbin-ah, kau mau kemana? Acara akan dimulai!" Tiba-tiba Hanbin berjalan meninggalkan altar, membuat gumaman Jiwon berganti dengan teriakan pada adiknya itu.

Jinhwan menoleh kedepan setelah mendengar teriakan Jiwon. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Hanbin berjalan tergesa menuju kearahnya, dan sekarang sudah berdiri dihadaapannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Apa ini maksud dari perkataan Hanbin di ruang rias tadi? Apa?.

Jinhwan hanya bisa terdiam menatap Hanbin yang juga menatapnya, tiba-tiba Hanbin menggenggam tangannya, dan menariknya keluar dari gereja yang menjadi tempat pernikahan Hanbin dan Donghyuk. Jinhwan masih mencerna apa yang terjadi sedangkan orang mulai riuh didalam gereja karena kejadian itu.

"Hanbin! Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak boleh seperti ini." Jinhwan yang mulai sadar akan posisinya mulai berontak. Jadi sekarang ini dia diajak lari begitu? Diajak lari orang yang akan menikah, apa-apaan ini!.

Hanbin hanya diam, ia hanya menuntun Jinhwan agar memasuki mobil yang seharusnya digunakan pasangan pengantin yang baru menikah, dia sendiri duduk dikursi kemudi, dan menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat yang jauh dari orang yang tengah heboh mencarinnya. Dia tidak perduli, seperti apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Kenapa membawaku kesini? Kau seharusnya sedang mengucap janji sekara-"Perkataan Jinhwan terputus karena tiba-tiba Hanbin menarik tangannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Jinhwan terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Hanbin.

"Diamlah, memang ini kan yang kau inginkan? Hem?" Jinhwan mengangguk pelan, benar, inilah yang Jinhwan inginkan. Yaitu agar Hanbin tetap bersamanya, katakan Jinhwan egois! Dia tidak peduli.

"Maka diamlah, biarkan seperti ini. Aku merindukanmu tahu!" Hanbin berujar sok manja.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu? Mereka akan marah nanti."

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti, yang penting sekarang aku disini bersamamu, dan tidak menikah dengan orang lain." Hanbin berkata santai, itulah Hanbin.

Jinhwan tersenyum dalam dekapan Hanbin, "Baguslah," ujarnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Hanbin, membalas pelukan Hanbin tak kalah erat.

Ya, biarkan Hanbin seperti itu, Hanbin hanya ingin bahagia dengan orang yang Hanbin cintai. Hanbin tidak mau berakhir tragis dengan menikah dengan orang yang jelas-jelas tidak ia cintai. Benar kan?

END

The first fic for ffn, i hope you like, sorry for typo. Enjoy it! :)


End file.
